MoSoSo (short for “mobile social software”) has become a recent phenomenon for social networking. The efforts are primarily directed to either meeting new people or providing a simplified method for keeping track of acquaintances. Various approaches are employed using individual terminology and somewhat different protocols. Some of the existing approaches are concerned with the manner of introducing people to each other.
For example, Mobido™ (www.mobido.com) collects photographs of members and can provide the photograph to another member under certain restricted circumstances. It also provides for individuals or businesses to be contacted through the use of “tags.”
Wave Market promotes StreetHive™ (www.streethive.com) which provides social networking and location tagging between friends. It allows people to know where others are and to contact such people.
Dodgeball™ (www.dodgeball.com) provides another social cell phone capability, where you can communicate with groups of friends. It also provides addresses of venues.
There are a number of other groups that provide for similar services that can be found at www.zogo.com, www.meetro.com, www.plazes.com, www.bedd.com, www.smallplanet.com, www.sixsense.com, www.jambo.net, www.mobiluck.com, www.icontact.com, www.imahima.com, www.proxpro.com, www.ravewireless.com, www.intercastincorp.com and www.satelx.com.
For the most part the MoSoSo capabilities are primarily for the users of the system to allow for meeting people and locating a defined group of people. They do not concern themselves with providing opportunities for businesses to direct their communications to likely patrons. Rather, their attention is directed to the individual subscribers and looking for points of similarity between the subscribers to bring one subscriber to the attention of another.
There is substantial interest in providing venues, such as night clubs and bars, with information that allows them to attract clientele to their venue based on the demographics of people at the venue and the desired demographics that the venue wishes to achieve. By demographics is meant a statistic concerning a selected population. Methods that allow the venues to compete for desirable clientele based on reliable information about potential clientele trying to select a venue is very valuable and allows for efficient use of the venue's resources, while allowing the client to select a venue based on current information about the venue.
Relevant Literature
Hancock, John, WO 02/01405 A1, describes a people networking and locating system. Lovison et al., US 2004/0220922 A1, describes a system for meeting people via wireless communication. Randall et al., US 2004/0249846 A1, describes a database for use with a wireless information device. Randall et al., US 2004/0024846 A1, describes a method of enabling a wireless information device to access data services. Knauerhase et al., US 2004/0203746 A1, describes location-specific collaboration for mobile devices. Piccionelli et al., US 2004/001 0608 A1, describes a remote dating method. Salton, US 2005/0076078 A1, describes an event based communication system. Forsyth, US 2004/0137882 A1, describes a group communication method for a wireless communication device. Alpdemir et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,934,684 B2, describes a voice-interactive marketplace providing promotion and promotion tracking, loyalty reward and redemption, and other features. Alpdemir et al., US 2004/0006478 A1, describes a voice-interactive marketplace providing promotion and promotion tracking, loyalty reward and redemption, and other features. Carlton et al., US 2004/0203363 A1, describes a portable communication apparatus and method for match-making with unique user ID. Hendry, US 2004/0151315 A1, describes a technique for managing and querying moving point data. LaBrie et al., US 2002/0047861 A1, describes a site information system and method. Srinivasan et al., US 2002/0022488 A1, describes a method and apparatus for time-aware and location-aware marketing. Alley, US 2005/0003759 A1, describes and anonymous communication device. Guichard et al., US 2005/0132305 A1, describes an electronic information access system, methods for creation and related commercial models. Tanaka, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,919 B1, describes a method for providing matching and introduction services to proximate mobile users and service providers. Nagendran, U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,940 B1, describes methods of using wireless geolocation to customize content and delivery of information to wireless communication devices. Drutman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,593 B1, describes a location dependent user matching system. Hertz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,279 B1, describes a location enhanced information delivery system. Fraccaroli, U.S. Pat. No. 6,549,768 B1, describes a mobile communications matching system. Olivier, U.S. Pat. No. 6,480,885 B1, describes dynamically matching users for group communications based on a threshold degree of matching of sender and recipient predetermined acceptance criteria. Alagappan et al., US 2005/0210387 A1, describes a system and method for the aggregation and matching of information. Sudit, US 2005/0202817 A1, describes a system and method for exchange of geographic location and user profiles over a wireless network. Wilson et al., US 2005/0193054 A1, describes a multi-user social interaction network. Weaver et al., US 2005/0181803 A1, describes a system for combining geographic location information, database-derived affinity matches, and user control in order to permit individuals to rendezvous. Bourne, US 2005/0177614 A1, describes a method and computer system for matching mobile devices users for business and social networking. Mgrdechian et al., US 2005/0174975 A1, describes a system and method for wireless communication between previously known and unknown users. Karaizman, US 2005/0054352 A1, describes introduction system and method utilizing mobile communication. Brandenberg et al., US 2005/0043060 A1, describes method and apparatus for scheduling presentation of digital content on a personal communication device. Chaudhuri, US 2005/0038876 A1, describes a system and method for instant match based on location, presence, personalization and communication. Ryan et al., US 2004/0215793 A1, describes a personal contact network. Mayer, US 2004/0122810 A1, describes a system and method for searching, finding and contacting dates on the internet in instant messaging networks and/or in other methods that enable immediate finding and creating immediate contact. Paddon, US 2004/0107283 A1, describes a system and method for the aggregation and matching of personal information. Mahmood, US 2004/0006548 A1, describes a subscriber profile matching and positioning system for mobile units in a communication system. Marshall, US 2003/0233278 A1, describes a method and system for tracking and providing incentives for tasks and activities and other behavioral influences related to money, individuals, technology and other assets. Kautto-Kiovula et al., US 2003/0117432 A1, describes a method, system and apparatus for constructing fully personalized and contextualized user interfaces for terminals in mobile use. Hendrey et al., US 2003/0060214 A1, describes a system and method for initiating responses to location-based events. Bearden, III et al., US 2003/0014275 A1, describes an attendee electronic sporting event information transmitting and storage systems. Pierce et al., US 2002/0184653 A1, describes services based on position location using broadcast digital television signals. Kojac et al., US 2002/0161657 A1, describes a system for rapid identification of vehicle occupants for the purpose of facilitating mobile sales marketing, communication and safety. Chan et al., US 2002/0068585 A1, describes an intelligent mobile information system. Tuoriniemi et al., US 2002/0034292 A1, describes a system and a method to match demand and supply based on geographical location derived from a positioning system. Schultz et al., US 2002/0010584 A1, describes an interactive voice communication method and system for information and entertainment. Portman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,447 B2, describes location-based services. Gailey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,542 B2, describes a method for passive mining of usage information in a location-based services system. Brandenberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,195 B2, describes a method and apparatus for scheduling presentation of digital content on a personal communication device. Stewart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,635 B1, describes a geographic-based communication service system with more precise determination of a user's known geographic location. Stewart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,405 B1, describes a geographic based communications service. De Vries, U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0227676 A1, describes place specific buddy list services. Randall et al., US 2005/0169446 A1, describes a method of and apparatus for communicating user related information using a wireless information device. Barnes, JR., US 2005/0136949 A1, describes a portable communications device and method of use. Wentink, US 2005/0135305 A1, describes automatic peer discovery. Godfrey, US 2005/0130634 A1, describes location awareness in wireless networks. Gailey et al., US 2005/0102180 A1, describes passive mining of usage information in a location-based services system. Davis et al., US 2005/0078088 A1, describes an enhanced input peripheral. Hjelt et al., US 2004/0266480 A1, describes a system and method for implementing sensor functionality in mobile devices. Ryan et al., US 2004/0215793 A1, describes a personal contact network. Weisman et al., US 2004/0148638 A1, describes a method and apparatus for entertainment and information services delivered via mobile telecommunications devices. Dor et al., US 2004/0088551 A1, describes identifying persons seeking access to computers and networks. Chaskar, US 2004/0081120 A1, describes a method and apparatus providing user programmable, personalized location-aware services. Harper et al., US 2004/0015562 A1, describes a method, apparatus and system for management of information content for enhanced accessibility over wireless communication networks. Keeler et al., US 2003/0233332 A1, describes a system and method for user access to a distributed network communication system using persistent identification of subscribers. Marshall, US 2003/0233278 A1, describes a method and system for tracking and providing incentives for tasks and activities and other behavioral influences related to money, individuals, technology and other assets. Barnes, JR., US 2003/0220835 A1, describes a system, method, and computer program product for providing location based services and mobile e-commerce. Ljubicich et al., US 2003/0115288 A1, describes a technique for effective management of information and communications using a mobile device. Benjamin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0073406 A1, describes multi-sensor fusion. Portman et al., US 2002/0160766 A1, describes location -based services. Mashimo, US 2002/0138325 A1, describes an event invitation method and system. Tanaka et al., US 2002/0123934 A1, describes a method and apparatus for location-sensitive, subsidized cell phone billing. Diacakis, US 2002/0120774 A1, describes a method of sending a communication from a first terminal to a second terminal via a host. Diacakis, US 2002/0116461 A1, describes a presence and availability management system. Abbott et al., US 2002/0087525 A1, describes soliciting information based on a computer user's context. Chan et al., US 2002/0068585 A1, describes an intelligent mobile information system. Obradovich et al., US 2002/0013815 A1, describes a technique for effective organization and communication of information. Green et al., US 2001/0051973 A1, describes a system, method and computer program product for a locator service. Abbott et al., US 2001/0043232 A1, describes thematic response to a computer user's context, such as by a wearable personal computer. Koopersmith, US 2001/0042002 A1, describes a method and system for communicating targeted information. An article in Red Herring Magazine, “LBS Startups to Watch: A slew of location-based services startups are hoping to make serendipity a little more regular,” Oct. 17, 2005 Print Issue, online at: http://www.redherring.com/Article.aspx?a=14210&hed=LBS+Startups+to+Watch, describes companies developing mobile social software.